1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of structures for directing water away from building foundations and more particularly relates to a structure placed against the exterior of a building foundation to direct water pooling on the ground to distant collection areas to prevent such water from passing over the foundation under the wood frame and into the basement of the building.
2. History of the Prior Art
Buildings, such as homes, having foundation walls resting upon footings wherein gravel is placed against the exterior of such foundation up to the ground level are well known. Water pooling on the ground surface often seeps over the foundation and down the wall into the basement, and such seepage is undesirable. A curtain drain is designed to intercept the lateral movement of the surface water and direct the surface water to another location away from the building. Curtain drains are shallower than drainage systems that are sometimes termed perimeter drains, french drains and footer drains.